Under My Skin
by Mercury Bitch
Summary: What if Katherine gave cure to Elena because she wanted the eternity with Caroline?What if Caroline confess her feelings for doppelganger?What if this is not love?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:Don't Cry

**AN: This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me, bbys ! I will write a lot of Kelena and Katholine or any other ship but Kalijah because I don't see point in that.  
*don't forget to leave a review*  
*feel free to suggest, i am always open for suggesting.**

The blonde vampire that goes by the name of Caroline Forbes sobbed in her room, all alone. She was quite sad and tired of everything that was happening. She was tired of Elena pretending she doesn't exist. She was tired of having hybrid apocalypse everyday in Grill. She was tired of all shit that was happening right now. She wiped her tears with another sleeve. Her lapis lazuli eyes were wet and red. She couldn't sleep for hours and she was so tired. She was also very broken.

Her anxiety was getting bigger and harder to hold. But she knew she need to keep holding on. She was sure there will be better times. Maybe somewhere in future there will be some bright days where she will be happy. This was Elena's fault, she knew it. This whole thing started because she wanted the damn cure. She knew she needed to calm down but tears rolled from her eyes doesn't matter how hard she tried to hold them.

Caroline was hopeless. She wanted to help, to save Jeremy and others. _Bonnie._ That was the thing she will never forget. If she tried to stop Elena nothing of this would happen. Bonnie would still be alive no matter what. She couldn't stop herself now. She cried out loud, no one could hear her, she was all alone in her home. Not so long ago silence was broken by some noise in living room. Caroline was scared even she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

While Caroline was frightened in her house, certain vampire was walking in town. She watched people making moves, they were all beautiful by taste. They all moved so good, like they did ballet or something like that. For Katherine they were all ugly. They were worthless and useless waste of spaces. The evil smirk went cross vampire's face while the blonde occupied her mind. Was that really true? _Am I attracted by bottle blonde? _Actually blonde was the only thing in her mind. That was so hard to watch her suffer while she was killing little Gilbert and witchy Bon-Bon. Brunette was not sure what she wants from Caroline. She seem to think about her even when she is doing her nails, even when she wake up or go to sleep. Last time she had this feeling was before five hundred years. Was that really true. _Am I in love with Barbie? _That was totally insane. She imagined walking with Caroline hand in hand sometimes. They would walk and she will be only hers. She would belong to Katherine. Blonde was actually her obsession last few weeks. The day she watched how hard Caroline cried when they killed Bonnie, her heart totally broke. She decided to move on and make some gift to blondie. She wanted to make her trust her and be with her. She wanted blonde to love her. But how? She hates her that much that she would snap her neck if she had a chance. Maybe if she make some cute cookies and send them with a beautiful message Caroline would say she want to hang out or something like that. Katherine knew that was impossible. After all she did.

When she walked in front of candy shop she decided to go inside and find something for her blondie. She was looking for some cute strawberry or cherry sweets. When she found then she bought them and put them in one white box with pink ribbon. Satisfied by how it looked Katherine looked at another shop across the street. That was bakery. _Well why not to by her some pizza or something?_ She knew that Caroline adored pie with mushrooms so she bought that too. No one would believe what she was doing. She was buying breakfast for her certain blonde.

* * *

At the sound of the door bell three times Caroline was annoyed. "Geez, I am coming." She said irritated by how door bell sounded. Blonde opened the door and saw some boxes. There was a letter as pink as they boxes were. She shocked her head in response and took boxes in gently closing the door behind her. Caroline turned the message and saw something was written below the whole text. "_Surprise Blondie, enjoy your breakfast. With love, Katherine."_ Caroline froze at this words. She quickly put the letter in her working table. She couldn't know what to do. She was scared and confused in same time. Was that another of Katherine's plans to kill her or one of her friends? _What the hell is going on here?_ She was quite confused. She didn't want to tell Elena because she knew Elena will kill her. Katherine seemed to be fearless, but how is it if she is human? Maybe she gave cure to someone another? But why would she do that? All those questions were in blonde's head. She could feel the smell of pizza and mushroom pie. How could Katherine knew she preferred mushroom pie? Oh, yeah. She knew everything. Caroline was quite interested now…and hungry. She opened the pizza and saw one white box with pink ribbon. She couldn't help but smile. Katherine knew what to do to cheer someone up. _What am I talking about?! She killed Jeremy and it's her fault Bonnie is dead. She is monster. She deserve to die and I hate her._ She said finally as she threw the breakfast in trash.  
"I would rather die of starvation."She said out loud again even no one could hear you. Maybe some old human habit? She felt bad for letting that much of food to be trashed but she will not eat something that _Katherine _gave to her. She actually remembered she smiled as she received the food.

Few hours ago, Caroline was dying of starvation. She didn't wanted to go anywhere because she knew she will need to talk to Elena and the others and she didn't want to so she stayed home. She expected Katherine to send her something again but she received nothing. _Well, maybe next time._ She said thinking about everything that happened. That was quite weird and un normal for the evil doppelganger.

* * *

Katherine was irritated because blonde hasn't responded yet. She knew that she hundred percent threw food and is now hungry. That was breaking her heart. She knew that she can't leave her to be hungry like that. But that would be too much if she go to her house and ask her to hang out with her. Her pride was big and she felt something like she wasn't about to go to Caroline. She loved her, that is true but blonde will need to wait for night to have some dinner with Katherine. Katherine was sure she will ignore Caroline until tonight. She smirked as she moved her curls from her face.  
"It's only beginning blondie, it's only beginning."

* * *

**AN: Okay, this one is quite short one. Because it's just the beginning so I will post next one when I have time. Also I am want to work on another fanfiction but can't choose what to write: I have Stebekah, Bamon, Kelena and Daroline in mind. What do you say? :3**


	2. Dinner Or two?

CHAPTER 2:Dinner?or two?  
**  
AN:Hey. I am glad you are reading this as much as my Daroline fanfic. If you haven't seen that here you go: s/9532387/1/You-know-you-love-me and make sure you leave a review. :3  
*don't forget to leave a review*  
*read my Daroline*  
*I love you***

* * *

Katherine waited whole day waiting for blonde to call her or even leave a message. But Caroline left nothing. Brunette was frustrated and stressed about all this. She was making sure that blonde will notice her tonight. She needed to ask her to hang out but how? _She already hates me and if I show her emotions she will hate me more._ She knew that Caroline had a great soul and was a good person but she was bitchy on the other side. Katherine was quite interested in their dinner tonight. She was not sure what to talk about with Caroline but she knew that she won't kiss her. Brunette knew that that would be too much for another girl. The other girl was not into girls but whatever. Maybe she can like one like Katherine.

Brunette opened door at knocking and looked surprised. She couldn't help but smile a little. The baby blue eyes were inspecting here olive skin as she furrowed her perfectly formed eyebrows.  
She opened her mouth to say something but blonde cut her.  
"Well, since my breakfast has gone…I thought maybe you would like to give me another meal..Dinner?"She asked looking directly at brunette. Katherine was uncomfortable with blonde making eye contact with her. She was stunning. Her lips were light pink and her blonde hair was in curls. Her cheeks were lightened and her eyes were shining. Katherine smiled and looked at blonde's hands. She was quite nervous and that was too obvious. Even she had her smile and all that sparkly things.  
"Well, blondie, give me one good reason to go out with you and I will..maybe."She said as she smirked at blonde. Her smile went away and she furrowed her eyebrows at brunette. She moved her fingers through her hair. Blonde turned ready to leave. She was not about to play games with Katherine anymore. Doppelganger saw the girl was about to turn and just walk away. She held her wrist and spoke.  
"Caroline…"Blonde turned as she heard her name for the first time from brunette. Katherine never called her by her name before. It was Blondie or Barbie or something like that…She was quite surprised.  
"What-"She said but Katherine spoke and cut her off in half question.  
"I-I will go with you on t-that dinner…if you still want to go.."She said slowly and accenting every word. Bulgarian woman smiled a little trying to make atmosphere good as it was at the beginning. Smile ran cross blonde's face making her lips look much more beautiful. Katherine's body trembled a little as she saw blonde smiling at her. She actually was making her heart to skip so fast. Caroline frowned then which made doppelganger confused.  
"Is something wrong, Barbie?"She said as she made her voice strong again. 'Barbie' was thinking what will the others say about that.  
_What will Elena say if she see me walking with the girl that killed her brother. The girl that made me a vampire. The girl that can kill us-…Is she human now? How can she still be that fearless as always.  
_"Katherine..I need to ask you something."She said as she made a grimace. Katherine was scared now. She was not sure what will blonde ask her. She just nodded furrowing her eyebrows. Caroline stepped in doppelgangers apartment with a gentle close of the door behind her. She made her seat in sofa as she looked at doppelganger making nervous steps next to her. Katherine sat next to blonde carefully watching her. She made some moves with her hands and then asked.  
"What is it you wanted to ask?"She asked blonde as she moved her fingers cross her hair. She tried to look confused but she was scared and her heart was about to explode.  
"Are you human?"Caroline said fast as she looked down. She didn't want to look directly at Katherine's eyes. She moved closer to doppelganger and held her hand. Katherine's body was trembling and her heart was skipping so fast. She was about to get heart attack.  
"I am not…And before you just leave listen to me…Please, Caroline."She said blonde's name again. Caroline looked surprised but she just nodded. She was already that hungry and she wanted this to end so they can go and eat something.  
"I..gave the cure to..Elena…She is human now…"Katherine rolled the words from her mouth and looked down to Caroline's hand holding hers. Caroline smiled a little making her face still look harsh..She was stressed about that Elena took cure but she was happy Katherine was sassy, psychotic, bitch again. She needed to admit she liked her that way. _Am I insane or what? I can't like crazy, psychotic bitch. I must be in some depression so I need someone to cheer me up…What am I even talking about? I am lying myself…Maybe I really like her more than anyone I ever liked before._

Moment ago the two girls were sitting in the Grill. Caroline took a menu from Katherine's hands and looked at her smiling playfully.  
"You are thinking too much."She said as she inspected menu."Pasta with alfredo sauce? I will eat that."She said as she gave the brunette menu. Katherine took it with a pleasant smirk dancing on her lips. She noticed that Caroline was happy in her company so she needed to make the atmosphere well. Elena was walking in the Grill as she saw the two girls ordering food. She opened her mouth in surprise and stepped in front of her doppelganger and her best friend. She looked at Caroline with frown as she made innocent face. Her doppelganger was smirking in battle she won. Caroline was not about to fight with Elena so she just looked down as Katherine spoke.  
"So, how are you Elena? See you are bothering us right now."She said with a winning smirk on her lips. Elena wanted to punch her in that face. She wanted to kill her without thinking but she saw that Caroline was obviously enjoying her company so she was just staring at the blonde disappointed.  
"I wanted to talk to Caroline…But I see she is to 'busy' right now."She said and then continued."But when you have time, call me, Care. Kay?"She said smiling a little ignoring her doppelganger and her smirking. Caroline looked at Elena and smiled nodding. Elena went away and then Caroline sighed. Katherine smiled at that as she took a breath herself. Elena was bothering their moment.  
"I will have some fish and some fries."She said as she looked at blonde rising eyebrows."Is that okay with you?"She asked her. Caroline nodded forming her mouth into big smile. She knew that this night won't be boring when she had doppelganger by her side. Katherine was making every gathering funny. Maybe that was all blonde herself but she was feeling happy when Katherine was around. Katherine knew that blonde was thinking about her so that turned her on a little. Brunette crossed her legs making her toe touch blonde's skin which made her heart skip a bit. Caroline looked at doppelganger her face making a grimace. She was about to laugh but she knew that she can't show that much to Katherine. She moved her hand to Katherine's and looked at her reaction. Katherine smiled nervously as she looked at blonde's lapis lazuli eyes. Caroline smiled making her eyes look so more beautiful. She could see herself in Katherine's hazel eyes. When food came blonde smiled eating fast.  
"Slow yourself, piggy. We don't want you stinky."Katherine said as she took a sip of her drink. Caroline smiled as she watched Katherine eating slow and with manners.  
"Who knew that you can be nice to other people. There is one dress I wanted to buy long ago but I was not sure because Elena wanted to buy the dress too. I mean it's blue! It's my color not hers!"She said moving ironically. Katherine listened carefully. She was interested in blonde's words. Brunette knew that they will by the dress no matter what.  
"Really? And you are going to give up on that dress because your arrogant best friend want it too? She doesn't it, Care. She said that only that you won't buy it. Because she is jealous of you."She said as she realized she called her Care first time in her life. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. Blonde smiled then and spoke slowly.  
"Open your mouth, Baby Girl."She said as she took Katherine's fry and pushed it in her mouth. Katherine smiled and gave her one. They were actually feeding themselves in the Grill that night. Both girl's were giggling. Caroline was drinking her hot chocolate and eating Katherine's fries as she forgot she already ate her dinner. Katherine didn't mind about it. She actually liked how Caroline was eating. When Caroline finished they went out. Fresh air was so good for them then. Katherine was making sure Caroline wasn't cold so she moved closer to blonde.  
"So, Blondie, you liked the dinner?"She asked as she smiled making her cheeks blush a little. Caroline smiled and nodded in same time. Her response was making Katherine warm and so in love. Katherine held her hand gently stepping in car. Caroline was sitting next to her watching sky excited.  
"So where are we going?"She said as she moved closer to Katherine. Somehow she was feeling safe closer to brunette. Her body was trembling. Brunette craved Caroline's touch. She blushed once more as she felt Caroline next to her. She paused as she was thinking where could they go. In her mind there was only city walks and that.  
"Well..I am sorry but I can only think of city walks and that thing…"She said as she watched Caroline's face forming a smile. That was totally okay with her. Katherine like that. She was making her days bright. She won't forget this night. Their first date. She was actually excited about this even she didn't show it like blonde did. Her heart was skipping so hard as she moved parked her car in the city centre and stepped outside. Caroline followed her making her steps fast and short. Her hair was curling in wind as she followed the brunette. Katherine was walking so fast for blonde. She grabbed her hand and walked next to her. Katherine smiled as she saw that blonde was holding her hand. _Finally, Caroline. We are finally one._ She was smiling all the time making sure blonde is still holding her hand.  
Caroline was smiling and walking next to brunette. She was still holding her hand.  
"Katherine?"She said questionable looking curiously at brunette."Are we friends now?"She asked brunette. Katherine's heart skipped so fast as she analyzed the question in her head.  
"I don't know…How you feel about…_us_?"She said smirking as she looked at blonde. Caroline frowned holding Katherine's hand harder.  
"I...I feel something.._more._"She said as she walked slower making her smile bigger. She looked directly at Katherine's eyes making sure she will respond same or something. Katherine couldn't stop and she couldn't cover smile. She faced the blonde and then Caroline felt Katherine's breath on her cheeks. Moment ago Katherine brushed her lips against Caroline's. Her lips were so soft unlike Tyler's or anyone's. She kissed Katherine. Finally she did that.  
"So what dress were you talking about on dinner?"She asked smiling and taking Caroline's hand again. She was smiling all night. Caroline smiled looking at taking brunette's hand. She was finally happy. Not with Tyler, Klaus or Matt. With Katherine.  
"You know that dress from 'Sephora'?"She asked making sure Katherine knows about what she was talking about. Katherine nodded imagining dress. She knew what dress Caroline was talking about so she was ready to go and buy it.  
"I know. Make sure you are ready to try that dress."She said as she looked at blonde. Caroline was happy she will finally have that dress. She pressed her lips against Katherine's smiling. Katherine held her waist as she kissed her back. She was so happy to finally have blonde with her. She was making her feel so important and feel so real. Caroline was stepping in shop as she saw the dress. She smiled as she blushed. Katherine was paying it as Caroline packed the dress in one box they will put in the car. She smiled as she saw that they finally packed the dress and held it to the car. She smiled and kissed Katherine again. Katherine kissed her back stepping in the car. Caroline turned the radio on and sang the song. Brunette smiled as she heard her voice.  
"You are singing well, Care Bear."She said as she looked to her Blondie. Caroline turned to brunette and smiled. She was complimented by Katherine first In her life. She was finally with her doppelganger. Katherine was totally different with other people. Caroline always imagined her cold hearted and that.  
"Thank you, Baby Girl." She said as she hugged her hand by her whole body.

* * *

**AN: I gave you so much happiness for this time. Next chapter will be a little sad. But won't tell you anymore. Maybe all Katholine drama end now? I know that I am evil, but I love you so much. 3 Don't forget a review. :3**


End file.
